A television includes a display screen and a backplane. The backplane typically includes at least: a first metal layer, a substrate layer, and a second metal layer. The substrate layer typically has a honeycomb structure or a wave structure. Efforts are thus made to hide the substrate layer. Among conventional technologies, the substrate can be hidden by a front frame or a middle frame. The backplane and the middle frame are engaged by an adapting piece or a screw.
Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.